La nueva aprendiz
by Sayuri Akamei
Summary: Starfire se ve obligada a ayudar a Slade convirtiendose en su aprendiz ¿ se daran cuenta los titanes antes de que sea demasiado tarde?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1. Queda prohivido desir te quiero y no demostrarlo.**

**Todos en Jumpi City agradesian a sus heroes lo que hacian por ellos, siempre que algo malo ocurria ellos aparecian para salvar el dia, si todos valoraban a Los Jovenes Titanes...o casi todos.**

**Una tarde, habia una reunion con la hermandad del mal alfin estaban apunto de acabar con el equipo que miles de veces los habia metido a la carsel, estaban cansados de eso y definitivamente iban a vengarse pero para eso nacesitaban una mente siniestra al peor enemigo de lo titanes , a un criminal al que sabian le encantaria la idea que se les habia ocurrido para acabar poco a poco con los heroes de Jumpy City, necesitaban a ...Slade.**

**Cuando alfin se ganaron la confiansa de ese despiadado criminal comenzaron la face dos del plan,apoderarse y controlar al alma del equipo a la persona que los mantenia unidos a...Starfire.**

**-por favor amigo pruebalo-**

**-no Star esque yo... ya comi mucho, si ya estoy lleno- chico bestia inventaba excusas de nuevo para no probar uno de los extraños platillos de Starfire que siempre tenian una asquerosa apariencia.**

**- lo que pasa es que... huyamos- desia Raven a cybrog lo ultimo al notar lo que star intentaba que chico bestia probara.**

**- amigo Cyborg yo se que tu si lo probaras por favor!- Star, al ver a cyborg y a raven entrando al living salio volando rapidamente antes de que huyeran del lugar.**

**- ya es tarde- susurro Raven.**

**- andale por favor pruebalo- ella comenzo a asercar un poco de su platillo a la boca de cyborg quien sin volver a ablar lo probo forzadamente - O.O delicioso-**

**- enserio? si! te gusto? quieres mas?- desia o mas bien gritaba Starfire**

**- no grasias Star estamos muy llenos guardalo para mañana- respondio cyborg**

**- estabien pero mañana si lo comeran verdad?- sus amigos solo guardaron silencio**

**- hola chicos- saludo el lider de los titanes**

**- Robin!-Star recibio a Robin con uno de sus famosos abrasos**

**-Ola star- respondiendo al abrazo -saven creo que como todo esta muy calmado... pues pense que podriamos ir nose al centro o al parque o a donde quieran-**

**O.O sabian que su lider pensaba en el equipo pero mas en los villanos.**

**-n.n si! podemos ir al parque?- pidio star con un tono que parecia que una niña le pedia permiso a sus padres**

**- buena idea vamos!- apoyo chico bestia la idea de su amiga **

**- bien - dijo raven**

**- entonces que estamos esperando?- dijo cy**

**- pues entonces vamos -dijo Robin n.n**

**Los titanes se dirijieron al parque en el aunto T , al llegar Starfire y Raven se sentaron en unos columpios y los chicos se pusieron a jugar con una pelota , despues se sentaron a descansar en el cesped.**

**- hey chicos y si vamos por unas pizzas y volvemos a comerlas aqui ?- sugirio Cyborg**

**-vamos- apoyo chico bestia**

**- yo voy- dijo Raven con la misma tonalidad fria de siempre**

**-si no les importa quisiera quedarme- dijo Star mirando al suelo**

**- yo me quedare con ella- dijo Robin sentandose en el columpio de alado.**

**-estabien ahora volvemos- despues de desir eso cyborg y los demas se fueron a la pizzeria.**

**El lider titan observaba a Starfire como se mesia suabemente en el columpio, adoraba ver como el viento hacia volar su cabello largo liberando su fragancia al aire, estaba tan perdido en el aroma del cabello de la joven que no escucho cuando ella lo llamaba.**

**- he?... ma hablaste- le pregunto al ver como ella lo miraba fijamente**

**- ha si -**

**-que pasa?-**

**-Robin, yo he querido preguntarte esto desde hace mucho tiempo pero mi cobarde corazon no me lo ha permitido...- desia ella con un brillo de tristeza y con las manos en el pecho**

**-dime star, que pasa?-**

**- robin?... que somos tu y yo?-**

**-he, no comprendo star-**

**-me refiero a que hay de nuestra relacion, solo somos amigos? o...-**

**-star- el rapidamente tomo las manos de la joven y al sentir aquella calidez entre sus manos y mirar auqella inosente mirada no lo dudo mas- Star yo te quiero y nada en el mundo cambiara eso y creo que es el momento perfecto para preguntarte esto ¿quieres ser mi novia?- la mirada de la chica se lleno de alegria, se abalanso sobre el y este le dio un beso uno que poco a poco se fue profundizando.**

**A lo lejos el resto de los titanes miraba la escena y no querian interrumpir asi que esperanon a que se separaran, despues de que lo hicieron se asercaron con las cajas de pizza y las disfrutaron para despues de terminarlas volver a casa.**

**Todos estaban cansados asi que se fueron inmediatamente a su habitacion.**

**Starfire entro y enseguida noto que la ventana de su habitacion estaba abierta, se preparo para atacar y recorrio todo su cuarto enbusca del responsable de abrir su ventana y al no ver a nadie la cerro o eso creyo y se fue a dormir.**

**-Eres muy linda cuando duermes- decia aquel joven acariciando la mejilla de la princesa tamaraniana.**

**Starfire sintio la mirada penetrante de ese joven y esnseguida desperto y antes de que pudiera desir algo el le tapo la boca.**

**- si quieres que tus amigos sigan viviendo acompañame-**

**Ella no pudo negarse ya que siempre que se trataba de sus amigos ella no podia negarse a salvarles la vida.**

**- pero que es lo que qieren de mi X ?- desia Starfire mientras ivan en la motosicleta del anti-heroe.**

**- cuando llegemos te lo explicaran asi que ya no agas mas preguntas preciosa-**

**En la mitad del camino se detuvieron y Red X le vendo los ojos a Starfire ya que segun el no devia saver en donde se ubicaba la guarida de los villanos.**

**Ya estando en el lugar X la dejo en un cuarto grande y obscuro que despues se ilumino dejando ver a todos los miembros de la hermandad del mal y frente a ella a ...Slade.**

**- querida niña te trajimos aki por que necesitamos de tu ayuda-**

**- yo jamas te ayudare Slade-Le respondio con una mirada llena de furia que al mismo tiempo reflejaba miedo y confucion.**

**- pero si no te estoy pidiendo permiso por que yo se que lo aras...o prefieres ver a tu equipo y a todos tus amigos...muertos?...si eso prefieres lo are asi sera mas facil obtener lo que qiero-**

**- NO ESPERA... lo hare-**

**- buena chica, desdeahora tu seras como nuestra nueva aprendiz, pero claro tus amigos no deven enterarse, lo ablaremos todas las noches asi que sera mejor que te vallas a dormir ahora nos vemos mañana en la noche, chico... ya saves que hacer!-**

**-Vamos preciosa por aqui- dijo x señalandole el camino**

**Despues X la llevo al frente de la torre y se marcho dejandola a ella en la obscuridad de la noche, desidio dar un paseo alrededor de la pequeña isla para aclarar la mente y despues subio volando a la ventana de su habitacion y se fue a dormir.**

**Los siguienes dias no fueron lo que ella esperaba nadie se habia aparecido para llevarla a la guarida de Slade y eso era un alivio pero su mente estaba en las palabras que el le dijo, su cerebro se encargaba de repetirselas una y otra ves "o prefieres ver a tu equipo y a tus amigos... mueros?" no, no devia permitir que les pasara algo y si tenia que arriesgar su vida para salvrlos lo aria.**

**Ella evitaba a toda costa hablar con Robin por que el la conocia perfectamente como para darse cuenta de que algo le inquietaba y con la manera en que ella se comportaba comenzaba a leventar sospechas en su lider.**

**Una mañana se levanto un poco tarde ya que no podia dormir con aquella frase, asi que los demas le abian ganado la cocina pero detodas maneras bajo.**

**-buenos dias Star-saludo cy**

**-buenos dias amigos-respondio ella y luego los demas titanes tambien la saludaron.**

**-oigan no les parece que los villanos an estado muy quietos estas semanas- comento chico bestia**

**-si, demasiado para ser esactos- apoyo Robin**

**- talvez ya se cansaron de que les pateemos el trasero- cyborg , poniendo el desayuno para todos en la mesa.**

**-(N/A: o talvez estan planeando como les voy a ayudar )penso para si misma star**

**-bueno chicos el desayuno esta servido- dijo cy invitando a que se sentaran a desayunar.**

**Todos comieron mientras platicaban y hacian bromas mientras Starfire solo se quedaba en silencio perdida en sus pensamientos lo que inquietaba un poco a Robin por que sabia que ella no era asi su forma de ser era mas alegre casi siempre muy afectuosa y sonriente pero esta vez se miraba apagada.**

**Despues de comer Starfire subio a la azotea ya que era un lugar donde el unico ruido que habia era el de la naturaleza,despues de un rato Robin subio y se sento junto a ella.**

**-todo esta bien?-dijo el**

**-claro que si Robin todo esta de maravilla-le repondio ella regalandole una sonrisa que el sabia era flalza,el se le quedo viedo .**

**- a mi no me engañas star, algo anda mal, que te pasa? puedes confiar en mi y lo saves-**

**-(N/A:me conoce muy bien, no le puedo desir que soy la nueva...aprendiz de Slade) es solo que...extraño Tamaran llabo mucho tiempo sin ver a mi familia y estoy sintiendo un poco de nostangia-eso aunque era mentira vasto para convenser a Robin.**

**- no te preocupes Star...Starfire?-**

**-mmm?-**

**-te quiero y mucho... tu me quieres?-pregunto con un poquito de desconfiansa**

**-si Robin, si te quiero-**

**El la abrazo y ella respondio al abrazo aunque lo hizo friamente.**

**El resto de la semana Robin se portaba muy cariñoso con Starfire, pero ella se limitaba a desirle que lo queria y a regalarle falsas sonrisas lo que comenzo a despertar dudas en Robin, el intentaba demostrarle que la amaba pero ella no lo hacia, se enserraba en su cuarto y casi nunca salia.**

**En una noche ella estaba recostada en su cama cuando un mensaje entro por su ventana, desia que a la noche siguiente se preparara para ver a Slade y que estubiera esperando afuera de la torre en cuanto se dieran las doce de la noche...**

**Y tal y como le habian indicado ella salio juto a media noche para encontrarse de nuevo con Red X quien la llevaria a la guarida de Slade...**

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2. Comienza la tercera face**

**"Amigos? que significado tiene pues amigos son quien te protejen y te entienden, te explican y te hacen entender las cosas, te hacen reir en tus momentos de tristesa, siempre estan ahi para ti brindandote lo que mas necesitas" Fueron los pensamientos de Starfire desde que hacepto ayudar a Slade por eso y por muchas razones mas debia hacerlo para protejer a sus amigos de cualquier cosa que Slade ordenara que les hiciera.**

_12:30 am...Guaridad de la Hermandad del mal._

**-te estabamos esperando chiquilla-**

**-no me interesa Slade ahora ve al punto de todo esto-**

**-tranquila todo a su tiempo... pero lo que ahora es importante es la mision que te emos asignado-**

**-habla y dime cual-le contesto llena de rabia Starfire-que curiosa eres pero bueno... tu mision sera la siguiente**

**segu nuestras investigaciones resulta que hay tres labortorios que cuentan con un equipo especial, con el podriamos hacer los experimentos necesarios para llevar acabo la face tres de nuestro plan y asi poder continuar con las siguientes y eso es mucha informacion para ti, lo que tendras que hacer es ir a este laboratorio y...- comenzo señalando el laboratorio**

**-quieres que robe esos equipos- afirmo con amargura Star**

**-jajajaja yo no diria robar sino "traerme" esos aparatos aqui y ademas lo deves hacer con mucho cuidado con los dos primeros robos, no queremos que tus amiguitos se enteren verdad ?-**

**Starfire medito por un momento -y que pasa si se enteran?-**

**-seria como si hayas desobedecido mis ordenes y... tu sabes el resto pero te quitare esa carga de ensima ya que emos llegado al acuerdo de que Madame Rouge se ocupara de eso mientras tu estas con nosotros as entendido?-**

**-si pero co...-**

**-no se daran cuenta de que eres tu por que llevaras un traje que claro no llebara mi insignia... por ahora -**

**Slade le entrego un traje, las coodenadas y el nombre del primer laboratorio y unos instrumentos en caso de que los Titanes acudieran a la escena del crimen no tenga que usar sus poderes ya que sospecharian de ella, pero en el primer robo X iria con ella para que se encargara de que todo saliera bien y que no tratara de delatarlos.**

**Starfire y X fueron al laboratorio, emtraron sin ser vistos y burlaron a la seguridad, comenzaron con el equipo ligero y lo cargaron en un auto pequeño nada sospechoso, sin activar las alarmas salieron del lugar victoriosos, vicoria que solo selebraron los miembros de la Hermandad del Mal.**

_12:30am... Torre T_

**-Tengo un extraño presentimiento...algo va a pasar...pero que?-**

**Robin caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitacion cuando un AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA lo saco de sus pensamientos y rapido corrio hacia la habitacion donde se habia escuchado aquel grito y alparecer habia despertado a casi todos lo titanes.**

**-RAVEN que pasa?- pergunto u adormilado chico bestia**

**Raven fue ayudada por los demas titanes a leventarse del suelo y sentarla en la cama.**

**-que paso Raven?- le preguno Robin**

**-fue...una vicion o un mal sueño- respondio casi susurrando**

**-queres desirnos de que se trataba?- esta vez fue Cyborg**

**- solo lorgo recordar a una chica de pantalon negro... corse rojo, antifaz y... un golpe en la cabeza hacia alguien... no se que es lo que significa-**

**Todos la obserbaban extrañados ya que a ninguno de los presentes se les habia ocurrido una explicacion logica para ese extrañño sueño.**

**-y...Star- pregunto el moreno**

**- si es raro que no este aqui parada si el grito de Raven asustaria a cuaquiera-dijo chico bestia recibiendo un golpe de parte de Raven.**

**-lo se voy a ver- Robin salio de la habitacion de Raven y fue directo a la de Starfire, toco la puerta y al no recibir respuesta la abrio suavemente para no despertarla, entro despacio y aluzo con una pequeña linterna hacia el bulto en la cama ella se volteo mostrandole la cara, rapidamente Robin apago la linterna y la observo por un momento para despues salir de la habitacion.**

**-que paso Robin?- pregunto Raven**

**- al parecer estaba cansada tal ves por eso no se desperto y ahora si ya estas mejor Raven creo que lo mejor seria que nos fueramos a descansar-Raven asintio con la cabeza y todos se marcharon a sus habitaciones.**

_10:30 am...Guarida de Slade_

**Starfire estab inquieta y sentia miedo ella sabia a la perfeccion que Robin comenzaria a dudar por la actitu de su suplente y comenzaria a hacerle preguntas pero lo que mas le daba miedo era que tal vez Madame Rouge podria lastimarlos y lo peor... arruinar su relacion con Robin.**

**Un problema que si no se resolvia terminaria por volverla loca.**

**Un nuevo pensamiento reino en su cabeza :**

**¿que era lo que queria Slade con todo ese equipo ?**

**¿Cuales eran sus planes ?**

**¿eso los afectaria a los titanes?**

**Asi fueron pasando las horas hasta que se reuinio con x quien poco a poco paresia que se iba haciendo su amigo?.**

_10:30 am... Torre T_

**Un debil golpeteo a la puerta- starfire el desayuno esta listo vienes?- una respuesta fria-en un momento los alcanzo si Robin?- un joven muy preocupado por su novia-esta bien-**

**Al caso de unos minutos Starfire bajo a desayunar,todos incluso Chico Bestia la notaron rara. fria, callada, sin brillo ni en su mirada, sin sonrisas algo malo le pasaba y de eso no habia ni la menor duda.**

**Despues de deseyunar todos intentaron hablar con Star pero solo tubieron una respuesta.**

**-si no les molesta quisiera estar asolas en mi habitacion-despues se marcho sin desir mas dejando a todos preocupados levantando sospecha en su novio.**

**-no se les ase como que esa niña anda rara-pregunto cy**

**-si demasiado-afirmo Robin**

**-ya es bastante el tiempo que lleba en esas condiciones no es normal en ella-continuo Raven**

**-y si se esta volviendo Vamiro-dijo un chico bestia desesperado pero se callo al sentir las miradas asesinas departe de sus compañeros**

_11:30PM_

_-_**yo siria que la asesinemos de una buena vez-**

**-pasiencia Warp tu sabes que la necesitamos para llevar acabo nuestro plan- desia Slade **

**-ademas si tanto te preocupa la chiquilla por que le piensas hecer esos e...-no pudo terminar la oracion ya que Slade lo interrupio**

**-si tanto te molesta llevar acabo mis planes por que no te largas y vuelves a tu futuro?-**

**-en eso estoy,acaso no recuerdas lo que esa chiquilla le hizo a mi regulador de vortice sin el,estoy atrapado en esta epoca y es muy dificil reconstruirlo ya que ademas es tecnologia se inventara en MUCHOS AÑOS-**

**-entonces si vas a estar aqui te exijo que dejes te preguntar estupideses y esperes ya que poco a poco el fin de los jovenes titanes se asercara y nos dara paso a una gloriosa victoria-**

**Starfire que fue llamada por Slade fue al lugar en el que siempre se encontaban y el le dio instrucciones para el siguiente robo en otro laboratorio en otra ciudad y por esta vez ella se encargaria de todo y no seria acompañada por nadie.**

**-tus instrucciones son las siguientes: iras a unos laboratorios que estan en Tokio te llevaran en un jet , se te brindara el equipo necesario, un auto para tranportar unpoco del equipo y lleverlo asta el jet para despues traerlo AHORA vete-dijo desapareciendo**

**Starfire fue llevada a Tokio y despues se dirigio en un auto negro blindado, con vidrios polarizados hasta el laboratorio que estaba muy bien custodiado por unos exelentes guardias de seguridad,silenciosamente se les aserco a los que custodiaban la parte de atras y sin ser vista, los noqueo y ento al laboratorio ,al parecer habia varias habitaciones muy descuidadas y habia vodegas con algunos medicamentos especiales de lo que le habia encargado Slade, saco un a cajita de una mochila y deposito cuidadosamente algunas medicinas y continuo con su busqueda.**

**Mas adelante miro unos frascos con una sustancia que decia "ultavioleta" y los guardo en su mochila, siguio avanzando, solo le feltaba una cosa ,camino hasta dar con el paradero de unos sueros especiales que de igualmanera metio a su -gran-mochila y se fue directo y rapidamente hacia la salida para nos ser descubierta estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta cuano las guardias aparecieron frente a ella aciendo sonar la alarma.**

**Mas guardias aparecieron frente a ella mas soldados a los que ella en movimientos agiles les esquibaba sin mucho problema y no los golpeba por que apesar de esta robando no tenia la intencion de erir a alguien. **

**Cuando alfin perdio a los soldados se dirigio hacia el auto y se fue al jet que la llevaria de nuevo a Jupy City.**

**-muy bien cho mi jonen aprndiz ya veo qe te ha ido muy bien y as conseguido traerme lo que te ordene ahora Madame Rouge esta en camino asia aca hasi que podras ir a visitar a tus "amiguitos"-**

**No le dijo ni dos veces y Star ya habia tomado camino hacia la torre de los titanes, al entrar sonrio alegremente al ver las clasicas escenas, Chico bestia,Cy y ROBIN jugando videojuegos mientras Raven leia uno de sus libros.**

**-GANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-celebraba cyborg su gran victoria mientras que chico bestia y robin lo miraban furiosos.**

**- hola amigos no esperaba verlos tan tarde despiertos-**

**-a Star? te sientes bien-pregunto Robin al notar el gran cambio que habia en su novia**

**-si Robin por que no habria de estarlo?- todos la miraron extrañados y luego se fueron a dormir exepto Robin y Star quienes miraban una pelicula.**

**Starfire estaba sentada con las piernas arriba del sofa y la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Robin mientras el estaba sentado con un brazo rodeando sus hombros.**

**Estubieron toda la noche asi y ni siquiera terminaron de ver la pelicula cuano los dos se quedaron dormidos,Robin se quedo recostado de lado abrazondo a Starfire quien tambien estaba recostada igual que el.**

**Ala mañana siguiente ambos se despertaron por unas pequeñas risas que se escucaban al fondo y uno que otro murmullo y un ¡AUCH RAVEN ME DILO!.**

**Ambos se miraron entre ellos y notaron que sus rostros comenzaron a tornarse de color rojo y rapidamente se pararon del sofa.**

**-buenos dias amigos-rompio Star el incomodo silencio, los demas la saludamos y nos saludamos entre nosotros.**

**-alguna novedad?-pregunto Robin**

**-Solo que llama Abeja y dijo que como estaban demasiado aburridos vendrian a pasar el rato con nosotros y a ver si queriamos salir o simplemente estar aqui platicando, no se pero pienso que se iran hasta mañana o un tiempo despues- comento Raven.**

**-genial-continuo Robin-entonces desayunemos y luego limpiemos este lugar-**

**-por que?-dijo chico bestia-si no esta tan sucio-**

**-si lo comparas con el basurero que es tu cuarto a cualquiera le pareceria que este lugar estubiera limpio -dijo Raven sarcasticamente chico bestia solo la miro y la empujo un poco a lo que Raven correspondio de la misma manera y lugo huyo con una risa pequeña arqueada en su rostro, ultimamente esos dos se veian un poco mas unidos y se hacian bromas entre si.**

**-bueno a trabajar chicos-todos asintieron y se dirijieron cada uno a preparar algu y otros a limpiar un poco,despues desayunaron y terminaron con la limpieza .**

**-bueno terminamos ahora solo hay que esperar a que lleguen los titanes del este-agrago cyborg y se abrio la puerta y ellos entraron como si el comentario de cyborg los ubiera invocado.**

**-Hola chicos-saludo abeja**

**-esque no saben que aqui hay un timbre-Les reprocho Chico Bestia ganadose unas cuantas miradas asesinas de algunos.**

**-hola saludaron los demas y se correspondieron entre si.**

**-ola Star-dijo Speedy mostrandole una coqueta sonrisa a la tamaraniana.**

**-eem-exclamo Robin asercandosa a su novia y dandole un beso en la comisura de los labios y dandole una sorisa malevola a Speedy quien solo fruncio el ceño y se dio la buelta dandose por vencido en esta batalla-pero la guerra apenas comienza-murmuro el pelirojo-**

**-SEÑORITA STARFIRE-corriendo hacia ella Mas y Menos**

**-Mas,Menos ola-los saludo ella.**

**-Buno y que los trae por aqui-dijo chico bestia tontemente los demas solo lo miraron con cara de ¿eres tarado o que rayor?**

**-ahhh,estabamos aburridos no a habido accion en varios dias-comento Acualad.**

**-si ultimamente aqui no a habido nada -continuo Robin**

**-Aaaa Robin, olvide desirtelo, segun los informes que me mandaron los oficiales a habido algunor robos en dos laboratorios,an desaparecido tanto como sustancias paderosisimas como equipos de alta importancia-le dijo cyborg.**

**Starfire comenzo a sentir panico por que imaginaba que Robin comenzaria a investigar y ni ella ni Slade querian que el se enterara de que ella es la ladrona de aquelos artefactos y sustancias quimicas.**

**-ahhh, no es momento de investigaciones talvez despues que no as notado que tienes visitas-reprocho Speedy al ver que Robin caminaba hacia la computadora,Starfire agradesio internamente lo que comento Speedy.**

**-bien y que quieren hacer-le replico Robin**

**-que tal si vamos al...a... la playa?-dijo Starfire**

**-Bien !-gritaron todos para despues alistar sus cosas.**

**Ya en la playa...**

**-claro amigo cyborg luego vienes con nosotros entiendo que estas ocupado-le dijo Star viendolo con Bee**

**-Bueno Star estas lista para surfear!-**

**-si amigo Speedy-**

**-y tu chico bestia-**

**-yo nena naci listo- un brillo macabro salio de sus anteojos de sol.**

**-Robin no vienes?-**

**-no grasias Star luego esta bien?-**

**Los tres se fueron a surfear ,Starfire estaba por caer pero Acualad la ayudo a continuar por que segun Sppedy "nadie puede contrami y menos una chica".**

**-quieren un agua o algo?-**

**-te lo agradeseriamos Robin-**

**-te acompaño-**

**-ok Raven-**

**-oye me parece que tu y Star ban muy bien -**

**-si eso creo Raven aunque... ultimamente la e otado algo rara y derrepente vuelve a ser la misma de antes-**

**-asi que tu tambien lo notaste-**

**-que cres que este pasando?-**

**-tal vez esta deprimida-**

**-no... la conosco y se que si estubiera deprimida tasiquiera nos mostraria una pequeña sonrisa pero ni eso y sus ojos se veian apagados-**

**-tienes razon, de diferentes sabores porfavor- le repondio Raven al señor de las malteadas-**

**-am me da una de chocolate y otra de menta, bolitas de yogurt, chispas de dulce, trozos de moras,chocolate,platano y fresas por favor-**

**-no es una rara convinacion?-**

**-si Raven pero extrañamente sabe muy bien te dare a que pruebes de su mateada para que veas-**

**-aqui tiene joven-se las entrego el vendedor**

**-gracias, mira prueba-Raven probo un poco y puso cara de sorpresa.**

**- O.O no sabe mal...-**

**-lo ves-**

**-Robin mira eso-**

**-que pasa cy- al ver lo que señalaba orgullosamente su amigo noto como Starfire dominaba excelentemente las olas y como Chico Bestia y Speedy caian dejandola a ella como ganadora.**

**-Robin viste eso?-**

**-si Star te dije que lo arias bien-dijo entregandole su batido que ella probo al instante**

**-mmmm... mi favorito GRASIAS!-dijo abrazondolo -ooo lo siento te moje-**

**-no hay problema- respondio Robin dificilmente ya que estaba embobado viendo como las gotitas de agua resbalaban por las curvas de Starfire.**

**-hey Speedy como esta eso de que una chica te gano-**

**-jajaja que grasioso pescadito, eres buena Starfire-**

**-grasias amigos-**

**Chico bestia se sento a tomar su malteada junto a Raven la coal no le tomo mucha importancia.**

**-hey por que no jugamos boleibol?-preguntaron los gemelitos**

**Despues de que descansaron un poco jugaron un pequeño partido fueron Robin, Cyborg, Acualad ,Bee y Mas Vs Starfire ,(extrañamente)Raven, Speedy ,Chico bestia y Menos.**

**-bueno chicos ya deveriamos marcharnos podriamos hacer algo en la torre-**

**Los chicos recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon a la torre .**

**-BIEN AHORA QUE HACEMOS !-**

**-Chico Bestia ya son las diez de la noche-**

**-si Raven pero aun no hay que dormir debemos ver una pelicula !-**

**-bien pero solo una-**

**-si viejo-le agradesio a Robin-**

**Todos vieron la pelicula y comenzaron a irse a dormir.**

**pim..pim..pim... era el comunicador que se le habia entregado a Starfire para estar en contacto con Slade.**

**-aqui Starfire-**

**-hola chiquilla es hora de vernos,ven aqui ahora mismo y date prisa-pronto corto la comunicacion y Starfire se fue hacia donde le habian indicado.**

**Salio siguilosamene ,volando para no ser escuchada, fue al living pero estaban dormidos los Titanes del Este asi que se fue por la azotea y salio lo mas rapido que pudo.**

**Ya estando en el lugar solo se encontro con Slade y Red X quienes la esperaban pacientemente.**

**-ahora que Slade?-**

**-paciencia pequeña Nithfire-**

**-Nithfire?-**

**-Ese sera tu nombre de aprendiz y usaras este traje- le entrego un traje que estaba dentro de una maleta pequeña-**

**-Te recuerdo Slade que solo soy tu aprendiz hasta que termine de... robar en los tres laboratorios ese era el acuerdo-**

**-"ESO ES LO QUE CRES "-penso Slade-jajajjajaja si-**

**-ahora vete a cambiar ahi-le señalo un pequeño cuarto que estaba al fondo.**

**Ya cambiada salio del cuartito que era un baño.**

**-interesante... buano ahora estas son tus instrucciones, iras con un equipo de los miembros de la hermandad del mal por que con el equipo que debes de conseguir es mmucho asi que tu seras la lider, los guiaras hasta alla y yo se que los van a descubrir asi que espro que el antifaz te sirva ahora vete-**

**Starfire salio con un gruo de jovenes que trabajan en la colmena seguidos por Red X ,hacia unos laboratorios que se encontraban en Jumpy City, entraron y noquearon a los primeron guardias.**

**-Bueno que nos falta?- pregunto Jinx**

**-los doctores estan arriba del elicoptero ya se los llebaron-informo X**

**- ya cargamos el equipo de este lugar- dijo Gizmo**

**-solo falta lo principal- dijo Nithefire (Starfire)**

**-entonces vamos a buscarlo-volvio a desir X**

**Buscaron en parejas en cada una de la habitaciones Nithfire iba con Red X ,entraron en una habitacion que estaba vien reforzada sin embargo destruyeron la puerta como si nada y encontraron lo que buscaban.**

**-chicos lo encontramos vengan ahora-dijo Nithfire**

**-entendio vamos para alla-aviso Jinx**

**Ya que llegaron comenzaron por abrir la capsula en donde se encontraba la materia y, cuidadosamente la metieron en un pequeño contenedor.**

**-ahora cie...-**

**-ALTO!-**

**-Ha... los Jovenes Titanes- dijo X**

**-veo que les falta alguien no?- pregunto Jinx burlandose de ellos**

**-eso es algo que no te interesa- dijo Raven**

**-Ahora levanten las manos y entreguen ese contenedor-**

**-No sin altes pelear -gritaron lo villanos**

**Robin y Raven se percataron de la presencia de la nuava integrante de la Hermandad del Mal, vestia un shrot negro, con una camisa, botas ,guantes y antifaz del mismo color, y un tipo corse rojo con sintas al frente, y su cabello lo recogia en una gran cola de caballo.**

**-el la de mi vicion-le dijo Raven por medio de su mente -si se me hace conocida- le respondio el- **

**-que no piensan pelear- le dijo X**

**-TITANES ATAQUEN-ordeno el lider**

**-SERA MEJOR QUE SALGAS DE AQUI-le aconsejo Red X**

**Nithefire accedio y salio corriendo por una de las puertas de atras hacia otra habitacion.**

**-Robin...se escapa-le grito Raven**

**-No lo ara!-**

**Robin salio corriendo tras de alla y grasias a su exelente velocidad pronto la alcanzo acorralandola en uno de los paillos.**

**-quien eres?-**

**Ella se quedo en silencio totalmente praralizada, llena de miedo.**

**pim...pim..pim**

**-dile tu nombre, el que te asignamos-ordeno la voz detrass del comunicador de Star**

**-mi nombre es Nithefire-**

**Robin la miro extrañado,algo en ella se le hacia familiar, la voz, el cabello, el tono de piel, no no podia ser ella... repetia en su mente.**

**-ataca Nithefire -le volvio a ordenar la voz**

**Star correspondiendo se puso en posicion de ataque y Robin igual, el lanzo una patada pero ella la alcanzo a esquibar brindandole otra, no muy fuerte en la espalda, rapidamente Robin se incorporo, y en un agil movimiento la tomo por el cuello acorralandola en la pared.**

**-veamos quien eres-**

**Lo siguiente que hizo lo dejo helado...**

**-Star?-**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3….. Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo piedes /3

Se despertó, abrió los ojos, noto que aun estaba muy obsuro pues la luna aun se lograba ver atraves de su ventana. Miro el cielo, era el mismo de siempre, hermozo. ¿estaba en su habitación?¿como llego ahí?.un leve sonido a su alrededor la hizo pegar un salto, se sento en su cama y observo para todos lados.

-estamos esperando una explicación…- hablo la ronca voz de su lide y novio…no tubo mas remedio, les conto la historia, todo desde que comenzó con sus robos hasta que la descubrieron.

-valla…almenos no te convertiste en un vampiro- dijo chico bestia reciobiendo un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de raven

-esto es serio chico besti por una vez en tu vida piensa antes de hablar- lo regaño de manera fría y monótona

-no entiendo ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?- le pregunto cyborg

-ya se los dije… no quería que les hicieran daño…-pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Robin

-el mayor daño nos lo hiciste tu….- expreso con voz fría…helada quebrajando el frajil corazón de la tamaraniana que en su interior rogaba por que dodo fuera una horrible pesadilla. Sin decirnada mas los titanes abandonaron la habitación de la peliroja, sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada.

-¿Qué he hecho?- susurro dejándose caer en la cama soltando por fin ese rio de lagrimas que había estado retenientdo desde hace mucho tiempo

Las semanas transcurrían, los titanes del este regresaron el mismo dia que descubrieron a Starfire . los villanos no hacían apariciones. Y ella se había quedado sola ,poco a poco. Cyborg ya no la animaba, Raven no le daba sus consejos, Chico Bestia no la hacia reir…pero lo peor de todo, Robin ya no la amaba, o por lo menos no lo demostraba. Poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en la sombria sombra de la que un dia fue starfire ¿Cuándo la perdonarían? No tenia idea. Vagaba por los pasillos sin compañía alguna y nadi parecía sentir pena por ella.

Una noche de verano , se escucharon pasos fuera de su puerta, ilucinada creyo que por fin Robin había desidido hablarle de nuevo, sin embargo los pasas regresaron por el mismo lugar que habían llagado. Lo que no se esperaba era que en ese presiso momento alguien la tomara del brazo y la llebara lejos de la torre.

-¿Qué vamos a comer?- pregunto la infantil voz del chico verde

-me da igual- le respondió raven sin ningunninteres

-are huevos con tocino- les dijo cyborg mientras de reojo miraba como Robin estaba sentado frente a la gran ventana. Viendo a la nada.

-¿no ha bajado sierto?- susurro Raven al oído del moreno,este negó con la cabeza

-me pregunto cuando volverá a ser todo como antes- dijo chico bestia acompañado por un sonoro suspiro

-me temo que llevara mucho tiempo- le dijo cyborg

-bah, yo ya me arte de esto, ella no tubo la culpa- Ravena soto el vaso de agua que llevaba en la mano y camino en dirección a la habitación de su vieja amiga. Toco varias veces pero nadie respondia –Starfire…¿star?- dijo abriendo un poco la puerta, toco en el baño pero ella no estaba. Su ropa y sus cosas permanecían en el mismo lugar de siempre, mas la figura de la joven tamaraniana no se allaba en ese lugar.

-seguramente desidio regresar con la hermand del mal.- dijo una voz, que provenía de Robin

-tu sabes al igual que yo que eso no es sierto – el chico furioso apretó los puños

-¡¿Cuándo van a aceptarlo?! ¡ella desidio dejar de ser una heroína y lo sabes ¡desidio alejarse de nosotros para ser una criminal! Ahora no me vengas con sermones que tu y yo sabemos que ella ya no es la misma- su compañera camino lenta y amenazadoramente a el y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de distancia

-¡¿Qué no te venga con sermones?!¡demonios Robin! ¿¡cuando vas a dejar de ser tan masoquista!? ¡tu no eres el único que esta sufriendo!¡nosotros también somos sus amigos también la queremos y yo al contrario que tu decidi perdonarla!¡pero por favor ella no tenia que pedirnos perdón miles de veces ella no tubo la culpa lo hizo por nosotros! ¡para salvarnos! Pero tu estas tan ocupado leyendo archivos criminales que no te das cuenta de lo mucho que te ama- la ultima frase la dijo en un susurro

-¡entonces si tanto la queras perdonar ¡¿Por qué no lo hisiste antes?- pero recibió una bofetada que casi hace que pierda el equilibrio

-¿sabes lo importante que era para ella que tu fueras el primero en hablarle? – lo empujo hacia un lado para poder pasar. Robin se quedo solo, en la habitación de la perona que había sido la mas importante en su vida. Obsrvo todo a su alrededor, se veía vacia, fría y sin vida.

-soy un idiota…- dijo levantándose tapidamente corriendo hacia el living, tenia que encontrarla, ahora era el quien tenia que rogarle ¡suplicarle! Que perdonara a ese pobre ingrato que la había menos preciado e ignorado por tanto tiempo. Sus amigos ya habían comenzado con la búsqueda – Lo lamento- comenzó disculpándose con Raven esta le sonrio solo tenia que escuchar esas palabras – lamento haber sido un idiota-

-no te preocupes viejo- lo animo chico bestia con una sonrisa- hasta hay algunas ocaciones en las que yo me porto como un imbécil-

-Noooo tu?- le dijo Raven con sarcasmo

-¡ahora bosquemos a nuestra princesita buyaaa!-

-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-…-

A su alrededor hacia frio, olía a moho y tenia el cuerpo entero entumido. ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Se pregunto mentalmente mientras trataba de liberarse, sus manos y piernas estaban atadas a una camilla, no veía nada, a su alrededor reinaba la obscuridad. Un clik se escucho y una lámpara de hospital se encendio frente a su rostro. Contuvo un grito de terror al comprobar que los doctores , medicamentos y artefactos que ella misma había robado estaban a su alrededor.

-jajajaja…que bueno que despiertas chiquilla- sono la horrible y escalifriante voz de Slade a su lado

-no, no suéltame dejame ir- gritoella tratando de liberarse, pero gruño al ver que una variedad de tubos se encontraban conectados a su cuerpo, y una mas grande en su cabeza -¡que es esto!-

-por diversos años he soñado con tener al mejor aprendiz, tu mi joven amiga eres la clave para destruir a los titanes… intente controlar a robin por medio de sus amigos he intente controlar a Terra con equipo especial…sin embargo tengo un nuevo plan que no fallara ¡sera el éxito que emos estado buscando!- entre risas siniestras salió dando una horden que solo podía significar "comienzen

Con un botón que presiono una enfermera el tubo en su cabeza comenzó a zumbar, podo ver atravez de sus ojos su corta vido pasar como una película.

"bien ahora voy a morir" pensó

-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

-¡la encontré!- grito cy entrando a lo que parecía ser la base secreta de un ejercito. Entraron sigilosamente. Recorrieron habitaciones. Por suerte en el lugar no había seguridad alguna asi que no tuvieron problema en entrar. Doblaron en una habitación y abrieron una puerta de metal. La habitación estaba en penumbras, no se oia que un reflector de luz se encendio justo en medio de la habitación , ahí estaba sentada en una silla, tenia una venda en la cabeza que le cubria hasta los ojos y parecía estar muerta. A su lado una mesita de madera soportaba el peso de lo que parecía ser una caja de crital. Lo raro en la caja era que contenía algo verde flotando.

-Starfire…-susurro la gotica ya que los demás estaban paralizados. La aludida se levanto de golpe y en un pestañear tomo a su amiga del cuello y la levanto.

-ella no es Starfire… al menos solo en cuerpo—la peliroja solto a Raven y camino mecánicamente hacia Slade

-¡¿Qué le hisite monstruo?!- grito robin pero al igual que sus amigo fue deenido por un miembrode la hermandad del mal

-veras, esa caja de ahí contiene lo que es el alma de tu amiga- los demás se quedaron en shok – gracias al equipo que nos proporciono pudimos extraérsela de su cuerpo y ahora , como memoria tiene un chip muy avanzado-

-igual que una computadora- rio Madame Rouge

-maldito!- gritaron los titanes, en ese momento todo comenzó a temblar y a desmoronarse. Por desgracia la pequeña cajita de cristal cayo al suelo rompiéndose y liberando el alma de su amiga que estallo en pequeños fragmentos que volaron en todas direcciones. Los miembros de la hermandad del mal escaparon con la tamaraniana en una nube de humo mientras que los titanes escapaban . Antes de salir Robin tomo los fragmentos de la caja y los llevo consigo ala torre.

-no no no no ¡no lo puedo creer!- gritaba betita constante mente

-tranquilo- le decía cy constante mente

-Raven…- decía robi constante mente

- ¡ya!- grito Raven lanzando un gran libro y señalando unos simbolos en la caja de cristal que había reparado- ves eso? Son echizos para contener el alma, veras el cuerpo de una persona es como esta caja de cristal, contiene un alma que sin cuerpo se dispersaría en todas direcciones, como ocurrió con la de Starfire, debemos recuperar su cuerpo y encontrar los fragmentos de su alma, pero debeser rápido por que … sin una alma el cuerpo no tiene vida, Slada no contaba con eso y pronto el cuerpo de Star comenzara a … morir- solto con amarguara

-sera fácil recuperar su cuerpo…pero su alma …- susurro robin

-yo puedo ayudar…en el libro dice que las almas vagan por distintas dimensiones , yo tengo una lazo espicial con Star haci que podre rastrear sus memorias y encontrarlas-

-¡genial! Siemprehay esperanza ¡te amo Raven!- grito chico bestia sorprendiendo a los demas

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-

continuara!

huy lamento haberme tardado todo un año esk perdi toda la info y pues tambien el sentidode la historia

espero que les guste 3


End file.
